Sebuah Pelukan
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Jim Kirk tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahunnya. Tidak dulu ataupun sekarang. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Spock. Friendship yang menjurus ke Light SLASH. OS.


_**Disclaimer: **__Star Trek baik itu TOS ataupun versi yang lebih baru bukanlah milik saya. Tidak ada sedikit pun keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

...

Jim tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahunnya. Tidak sekalipun. Ibunya, Winona Kirk, tidak pernah membuatkan kue ulangtahun untuknya. Jim juga tidak ingat jika ibunya pernah menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun atau menyuruhnya meniup lilin. Bagi Winona, hari dimana ia lahir tidak akan pernah menjadi hari yang membahagiakan karena tepat saat itu, ibunya kehilangan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Dan Jim kehilangan seorang ayah yang bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai.

Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah seperti anak-anak lain atau saudaranya. Winona Kirk tidak akan pernah membuatkan kue ulangtahun atau membelikannya sebuah hadiah. Tidak. Winona Kirk lebih memilih membelanjakan uangnya demi botol-botol minuman beralkohol, menghabiskannya seorang diri sebelum berakhir tertidur di atas sofa dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat leher botol. Ada bekas air mata yang setengah mengering di pipi ibunya.

Winona masih belum juga bisa melepaskan kepergian ayahnya.

Jim bukanlah anak bodoh. Ia sadar bagaimana ekspresi ibunya selalu dengan cepat berubah kala suatu ketika, di hari ulangtahunnya yang keempat, ia ingin meminta sebuah _starship _mainan. Dengan kedua mata melebar dan marah, Winona menyeretnya pulang; tidak memedulikan dirinya yang merengek sepanjang jalan. Sejak saat itu pula Jim mengatakan kepada dirinya untuk ia tidak lagi berharap mendapatkan kue ulangtahun atau hadiah dari ibunya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu tapi sikap Winona tidak juga berubah. Jim harusnya sudah terbiasa tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat atau semacamnya dari wanita itu. Hanya saja—walau ia sudah menduganya sekalipun—ada kekecewaan yang merayap di dadanya. Ada sedikit—_well_, Jim hanya tidak ingin mengakui lebih tepatnya—kemarahan yang ditujukannya kepada wanita itu.

Kini Jim mulai sudah terbiasa melewatkan ulangtahunnya seorang diri. Bahkan ketika wanita-wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya mengetahui bahwa dirinya berulangtahun dan mengajak melewatkan malam bersama, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu menolak tawaran tersebut. Bukan sekali pula ia nantinya akan menyesal. Namun hal tersebut tidak lantas membuatnya mengubah keputusan itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan mendapati dirinya duduk di depan sebuah meja bar dengan beberapa botol minuman kosong yang menemani; seolah seperti terpuruk karena suatu hal. Jim berusaha tidak mengacuhkan sekelilingnya dan membiarkan diri tenggelam ke dalam alkohol sebelum pelayan bar mengusirnya karena terlibat perkelahian dengan pengunjung lain.

Tapi tahun ini sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak sedang berada di Akademi Starfleet atau bar yang biasa dikunjunginya. _Enterprise _tidak sedang berlabuh di sebuah planet berpenghuni atau memiliki peradaban. Jim sedang berada di kamar pribadinya yang kecil. Mereka—dirinya dan awak _Enterprise—_tengah menjalani misi panjang ke dunia yang baru.

Dan juga Jim tidak memiliki satu pun botol minuman. Terima kasih kepada McCoy dan peraturan bodohnya yang tidak membiarkan dirinya bersenang-senang dengan minuman keras dan berkutat dalam dunianya.

Jim mendesah panjang. Berkali-kali menggulingkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur yang sempit. Kedua matanya berakhir menatap langit-langit. Kembali mendesah panjang sebelum memutuskan menegakkan tubuh. Ia bersandar pada dinding. Kaki kirinya ditekuk untuk menumpukan kedua tangan. Ia menatap kesal ke arah jam di seberang ruangan.

Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum ia harus kembali ke anjungan.

Dan masih beberapa jam sebelum hari ini berakhir.

Ada keengganan bagi Jim menjalankan tugasnya hari ini. Ia teringat akan ekspresi tidak begitu senang di wajah Uhura ketika menolak ajakan pesta yang disiapkan wanita itu atau desah kecewa dari Scotty. Tidak, semuanya tidak akan terlihat canggung jikalau kedua orang itu tidak merepotkan diri mereka. Sampai kapanpun Jim tidak ingin ada pesta atau hadiah di hari ulamgtahunnya; mengingatkannya bahwa tepat pada hari ini ayahnya meninggal serta kenangan tidak menyenangkan bersama Winona Kirk.

Dua ketukan cepat di pintu kamar berhasil membuat Jim terlonjak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memaksa kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu, menekan deretan kunci pada layar kecil. Desis pelan dari pintu yang terbuka terdengar dengan jelas. Jim mengerjap beberapa kali kepada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kapten."

"Spo—Mr. Spock?" Jim berujar, setengah heran. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk memastikan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Spock tidak dengan langsung menjawab. Sang Vulcan—dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik punggung—tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Jim memilih menunggu; mengabaikan beberapa awak Enterprise yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Menemukan Spock di depan kamarnya adalah sesuatu yang jarang mereka lihat.

"Boleh aku masuk... Jim?"

Ekspresi di wajah Spock begitu datar tapi tidak membuat Jim tidak menyadari ada sedikit keraguan yang tersirat. Jim memberikan anggukan singkat serta ruang bagi Spock untuk memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Desis pelan dari pintu yang tertutup kembali terdengar sebelum kecanggungan tidak nyaman menggantung di udara.

"_Well,_ apa ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan, huh?"

Spock mengalihkan perhatian dari benda pajangan di atas meja sehingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Jim sadar bahwa sejak insiden dengan Khan dan setelah ia terbangun dari 'kematiannya' sikap sang Vulcan sedikit berbeda. Jim tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika terkadang Spock menatapnya sedikit lebih lama—seperti saat ini misalnya. Tapi ia selalu mencoba menepis pemikiran tersebut dan lebih memilih menganggap bahwa hal itu hanyalah perasaannya semata.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Jim."

Jim mengerjapkan kedua matanya seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak bisa tidak menatap Spock seolah ada kepala tambahan yang tumbuh di tubuh sang Vulcan. Dalam pikirannya, Jim tidak pernah berpikir mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir seorang Spock. Tidak sekalipun sampai membuatnya berpikir kalau pendengarannya sedang bermasalah.

"Nyota memberitahuku bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu."

Ah, tentu. Spock pasti mendengarnya dari Uhura. Jim berani menjamin kalau sang Vulcan pasti tidak mempunyai inisiatif sendiri dalam hal seperti ini. Ia bahkan berpikir hari ulangtahunnya bukanlah hal yang penting bagi Spock untuk diingat. Tidak, Spock yang dikenalnya tidak seperti itu.

Namun entah mengapa ada sebersit kekecewaan yang dirasakan Jim atas pemikiran tersebut.

"_Well_," Jim memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara. "Terima kasih, Spock. Itu sangat berarti bagiku."

Ekspresi di wajah sang Vulcan tidak berubah. Tetap pasif dan minim seperti biasa. Jim ingin menghela napas tapi menahan keinginan tersebut. Atmosfer canggung dirasakannya dengan begitu jelas di udara. Jim harus berdeham pelan sebelum menguap. Ia begitu ingin Spock segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Ingin bersembunyi di dalam _sactuary_ kecilnya di sini.

"Aku tidak membawakan hadiah apa pun untukmu, Jim," kata Spock. "Seharusnya aku—"

Jim menggeleng dengan cepat; memotong kata-kata Spock. "Tidak, tidak," katanya lagi. "Kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri, Spock. Hadiah bukanlah hal yang penting lagi bagiku. Aku bukan anak lima tahun yang selalu menginginkan hadiah di hari ulangtahunku, ingat?"

"Tentu, Jim. Aku minta maaf."

Jim mengibaskan tangan; menolak permintaan maaf dari sang Vulcan. Baginya, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Lagi pula Jim tidak mengharapkan apa pun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan lagi, Spock?" Jim bertanya.

Spock terlihat jelas seperti menimbang sesuatu seperti memang ada yang tengah dipikirkan. Namun Jim memilih menunggu; mengamati dengan sebaik-baiknya ekspresi di wajah sang Vulcan.

"Spock—?" Jim bergumam pelan setelah beberapa menit berlalu namun sang Vulcan tidak juga berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tentu menyadari jika Spock tengah berpikir keras. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Spock berjalan mendekat ke arahnya hingga ia harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala.

Jim mengerjap beberapa kali menatap sang Vulcan. Bingung karena sang _First Officer_-nya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tapi yang paling membuatnya mengernyit dengan kerutan di kening adalah ketika Spock membuka tangannya selebar mungkin. Satu detik kemudian, Jim menemukan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan sang Vulcan. Dagunya tertumpu di bahu Spock. Dapat dirasakannya pula kedua lengan laki-laki itu mendekap bahunya; tidak terlalu erat tapi tidak juga longgar.

"Ibuku sering melakukan hal seperti ini setiap kali ulangtahunku," kata Spock sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Sang Vulcan tidak tampak ingin segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak melihat ada gunanya sikap seperti di mata para Vulcan tapi aku yakin para _Terran _lebih memahaminya."

Jim kembali menemukan tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mendapat sebuah pelukan terlebih dari Spock—yang bahkan sangat jarang melakukan sentuhan fisik dengan siapapun—adalah sesuatu yang tidak diduganya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa hangat. Pelukan Spock tidak seperti pelukan yang Jim dapatkan dari wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Sangat berbeda tapi bukan berarti Jim tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ada kekecewaan aneh yang merayap saat Spock melepaskan pelukannya.

Jim mengerjap lagi. Kedua mata birunya tak lepas menatap Spock. Ekspresi wajah sang Vulcan masih sama—pasif—sebelum Spock memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulangtahun, Jim," ujar sang Vulcan sembari melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Segera tidak terlihat lagi setelah pintu tertutup.

Cukup lama Jim masih berdiri di tempatnya; menatap ke arah mana Spock pergi. Tarikan dan hembusan napasnya terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Jim mendesah lalu mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur.

Jim terdiam dan berpikir keras. Kehangatan dari pelukan Spock sampai saat ini masih terasa dengan jelas.

Pelukan dari Spock di mata orang lain mungkin hanya sebuah gestur tubuh yang biasa diperlihatkan seorang teman. Tapi bagi Jim, pelukan itu mengandung arti lain. Bukan sekadar sebuah hadiah namun lebih dari itu.

**THE END**

_Boleh dikatakan sekuel dari fanfiksi Spock/Jim saya sebelum ini tapi bisa juga dibaca terpisah. Terimakasih sudah membaca atau bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk me-review :)_


End file.
